


Season 3 Episodes Synopsis Fix-it

by bookmunchers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Sarcasm, the true synopsis, what really should happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookmunchers/pseuds/bookmunchers
Summary: How I think season 3 should happen with sarcasm.





	Season 3 Episodes Synopsis Fix-it

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the Synopsis on Tumbler and thought that I could make a better one. I don't own Miraculous ladybug or the tittles of the episodes just my description of them.

**Aimaestro** : Ladybug and Chat Noir brake the forth wall and tell off the creators they all get mad and throw a hissy fit for the hole 20 minutes of the show.

 

**Boulangerix:** Ladybug's grandfather tries to teach her some thing the old fashion way but keep getting told "there's an app for that, or you can print it, and you can buy it off _amazon_." So he decides that it time to teach kid to live without the internet.

 

**Rebrousse-Temps:** Master Fu's friend turns out to be as nutty and cryptic as him and becomes ** _Timebraker 2.0_**   P.T.S.D. comes and Ladybug beats the crap out of the Akuma and Chat Noir is not aloud to come close, Master Fu chokes on soup and Nino becomes the new guardian yay.

 

**Poupeflekta:** Twice the high hill power with Rose and Juleka or Rose/Juleka or the creators just copied and paste and this will suck.

 

**Silence:** Ok this one sound good but purrobly (hehehe see what I did there) won't be how we want it but Luka takes away sound and we maybe get a Little Mermaid AU the power of body language or MEGA disappointment.

 

**Oni-Chan:** Kagami takes down Lila and every one pops popcorn and sit with Ladybug and watches and the Fandom cheers.

 

**Miraculer:** Sabrina finely get an episode and scares every one and Chloe finely learns a real life lesson.

 

**Oblivion:** Zag steals Lady_LB's Don't forget me series and you should just go read that instead I will try to put a link to it [https://archiveofourown.org/series/1112730 .](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1112730)

 

**Desperada:** Guitar Villain only different ......…. some how?

 

**Maitre Noel (Chris Mastere):** We finely get to meet some of Nino's family, o and Ladybug and Chat Noir are there to.

 

**Startrain:** Max's mom is the villain and we may get a new hero or not.

 

**Kwami Hunter (Chassause de Kwamis):** I personally was hoping that Ms. Mendeleiev's Akuma was science based all those pun gone away.

 

**Festin (** **Feast):** I killed Master Fu soooo I don't know what will happen it probably just be awkward.

 

**Gamer 2.0:** more copy and paste

 

**Stormy Weather 2:** OK

 

**Ikari Gozen:** Kagami disobey her Mother and Ladybug and Kagami are not enemies they are two very storng woman.

 

**Tmetagger:** Do we get to have a sneak peak of the future or are we all just going to get confused.

 

**Trouble-fete (Spoilsort?):** Wayem is in this one sounds cool that's about it.

 

**The Puppeteer 2:** OK this is just getting ridiculous. And why dose _Gamer_ get 2.0 but the others just get 2?

 

**Chat Blanc:** Alright this idea has been flouting around since day one so not to surprised bout that.

 

**Felix:** They said Felix was gone! Lier! Man Brigette better be there to.

 

  **Ladybug:** Marinette gets kick out of school for having common sense, and some how Ladybug is the bad guy in this one.

 

  **Mangeamour (Loveater) The Battle of the Miraculous Part 1:** The Bourgeois couple find out they need to be better people and take care of their daughter.

 

**Miracle Queen: The Battle o the Miraculous Part 2:** Chloe gets akumatized again sheeesh and the description has the words Fatal Plan so that's happing.

Thank you for reading this I hope the season will be better then this but who know.  


End file.
